


One Hundred Years

by GothicPixi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Davenport poem, I have a lot of feelings about Captain Davenport, IPRE as Family - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, spoilers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: A Davenport Poem--He spent one hundred years behind the wheelKeeping his family safe.Every part of his periphery is glowing darknessTowers of black sludge with nothing to loseAnd he has everything to lose.





	One Hundred Years

He spent one hundred years behind the wheel

Keeping his family safe.

Every part of his periphery is glowing darkness

Towers of black sludge with nothing to lose

And he has everything to lose.

His son said that everyone else was dust.

They saw world after world succumb to the travesty of time.

He watched it through the rearview mirror.

When two months becomes a century,

You reevaluate your choices.

His life was the mission and the mission was now neverending

So was he going to live forever?

When every year is a new beginning,

You question who made time in the first place

You wonder how long it will last.

His boyfriend greeted the keeper of darkness as an old friend

Told the family of how that treacherous man understood the vastness of eternity.

His boyfriend played chess with the enemy instead of cards with his lover.

 

He spent one hundred years behind the wheel

Keeping his family safe.

Hiding tears and fear because he was an example

What kind of leader broke down?

One hundred years is far too long to bottle all this shit up

But you shouldn’t have feelings for dust.

He taught his children how to fly and watched them from the ground.

They saw world after world succumb to the travesty of time.

He pondered: Didn’t they deserve a little wrath?

His daughter hid bottles of wine in his room

He never told her he knew.

One year he found time to enjoy a glass on the beach

Decades made him unsurprised when his children ruined the tranquility

They never could expect tranquility.

He enjoyed singing opera in the shower and no one had the heart to complain anymore.

When two months becomes a century,

Boundaries begin to disappear.

When your world is only seven people,

Crew begins to feel a lot more like family.

Dinner around the table and meetings on the deck

You could fall asleep anywhere in their home and wake up in bed.

 

He spent one hundred years behind the wheel

Keeping his family safe

And then spent eleven years without a voice.

Every part of his periphery was static

Every word besides his name was static.

His world became his empty mind and one lonely girl.

He didn’t remember the glowing darkness

The towers of black sludge with nothing to lose

But if he did, he’d suddenly understand them.

His life was the mission and the mission now never happened

So was he even there to begin with?

His daughter hid bottles of wine in his room

He couldn’t tell her he knew.

He found time to enjoy a glass as he lay against a tree

Staring at the sky, he wondered why he found the tranquility terrifying

and why the stars felt like home.

Sometimes he’d find her crying.

Sometimes she’d sing in the shower and it sounded like static.

He soon found comfort in her brand of unknowns.

His world became his empty mind and one lonely girl

He wished he could call her daughter.

 

Eleven years is far too long to bottle all this shit up

But you can’t miss a century of stolen memories

Until they return.

Suddenly static was less comfort and more tranquility

Suddenly he understood why a good glass of red drunk in silence made him nervous

He knew why constellations spun themselves together so easily

He found that a smile, a nod, a jig, and a wink was not his personality

What kind of leader broke down?

His boyfriend greeted the keeper of darkness as an old friend

Told the family of how that treacherous man understood the vastness of eternity

His boyfriend didn’t understand why he was so upset

At being shrunk into one piece on a chessboard

But didn’t he deserve a little wrath?

His daughter dissolved their history

His legacy

His life

Didn’t he deserve a little wrath?

His son once said everyone else was dust.

You shouldn’t have feelings for dust.

But one hundred and eleven years is far too long to bottle all this shit up

So he did the one thing he knew would keep him safe:

He got behind the wheel

And he left.


End file.
